The invention is directed to improvements in a fuel injection pump. One such fuel injection pump is known from Japanese Utility Model Application 61-33967. In it, fuel pumping is effected by a reciprocating pump piston that defines a pump work chamber in a pump cylinder and has a diversion groove, communicating with the pump work chamber, on its jacket face. The onset and end of high-pressure pumping are controlled by a control slide that is axially displaceable on the pump piston in a recess in the pump cylinder and cooperates with the diversion groove of the pump piston. The control slide is actuated via an adjusting lever disposed on an adjusting lever shaft, and the shaft communicates with an actuator that trips the adjusting motion and is disposed outside the pump housing. Serving as stops for the adjusting motion of this external actuator n the form of a lever mounted on the adjusting lever shaft are two adjusting screws in the pivoting range of the lever, each of the screws being joined to the pump housing via an angle plate. This option for setting the upper and lower stop for the adjusting motion of the control slide has the disadvantage that unintended adjustment during operation of the fuel injection pump cannot be precluded. In addition, in this arrangement it is possible only with major precision adjustment effort to keep the spacing between the upper and lower stops, which corresponds to the total control slide movement, suitably constant upon an adjustment, since the two stops have to be precision-adjusted separately. Another disadvantage arises in installation of the fuel injection pump; the control slide may become detached as long as the positioner has not yet been installed, which in turn entails increased installation effort and expense.